


The Drow and The Human

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :3 this universe is so fun to write, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, drow arthur, human fighter alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 15:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur is a half-drow, and he’s hated by most people because of it. Well, all except one. But when that one person is going to leave town without him, what is Arthur going to do?(this is ongoing, but  all the chapter's will end without a cliff-hanger, so it's like a bunch of over-arcing drabbles in one universe)





	1. Beginning

“I’m going to travel the world and fight dragons and do so much cool stuff!”

Arthur smiled and laughed with his friend. Alfred always talked about going off when he was older and although the young man would get sad at the thought of losing his only friend, he was always supportive.

They met when Arthur’s parents had fled to the village. His mother, a drow, and his father, a high elf, made for a very unfavored couple while living in one of the Cities of the Sun.

His mother was hated, despised, and feared. And when he was born, he too was fated to never fit in inside the elven cities, simply for his bloodline.

And even outside the major Cities of the Sun his parents weren’t fully welcomed. When they settled down in the Heelven Village, parents told their children to steer clear of the _freak elf boy._

They would whisper, when they thought the family couldn’t hear, “ _T_ _he poor husband. He’s most certainly under a thrall.”_

_“Haven’t you heard? Those drow worship demons.”_

_“There is something off about the child. Even his high elf blood can’t make him normal.”_

It barely bothered Arthur though (or so he told himself).

Even after his mother died of illness, the whispers didn’t stop. If anything, they got worse.

_“I heard drow often kill their parents as a gift for their dark gods.”_

And when Arthur’s father passed from the same illness, the whispers persisted.

_“Kid probably offed his father too.”_

Arthur didn’t leave the village though. He had nowhere to go.

And he had little reason to leave when he met a boy who was the embodiment of the sun.

Alfred was so perfectly human. Young, curious, and (mostly) unafraid of Arthur.

Arthur ignored Alfred at first, but the boy, who was as close to Arthur’s age as any human could be, eventually broke through Arthur’s shell and became his friend.

And Arthur was happy.

Except when he would talk about running off and traveling.

Once Alfred did that, Arthur would be alone again.

Alfred would leave Arthur behind, and then he’d have nothing. No family, no home, no friends. No one who cared about him.

But Arthur would never tell Alfred his worries. Alfred didn’t deserve to hear Arthur’s problems, the boy got enough trouble from people being cruel to him just for being his friend.

Alfred grew quickly, as humans do. As an elf, Arthur was fifty years old when he looked like a young adult, and Alfred was twenty when he looked the same.

Arthur was going to stop physically aging, Alfred wasn’t.

It was something Arthur chose not to think about often.

But now, here, at a celebration for the young man’s final night in town, Arthur sat in the forest. He planned on leaving the town too, but not with Alfred. The man would never want him to travel by his side. So instead, Arthur was going to travel as an outcast, he hoped that one day he’d find somewhere he could be happy. Happy like he was with Alfred.

He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the sounds of a forest at night. The wind, the animals, the rustling of leaves. It was peaceful.

His eyes opened as he glared out at the woods. Long ears twitching, he whipped his head around and hissed out at the dim woods. “What are you doing out here?”

Alfred laughed as he stumbled out of the brush. “I can never sneak up on you, huh?”

Sticking his nose in the air, Arthur scoffed, “I’m an elf. I’m designed to hear well. What else are my ears for?”

A hand reached out to brush along the ear, but Arthur leaned away. It always felt too intimate when Alfred did it. Still, the man laughed, “I dunno. I always assumed they were for decoration.” The normally cheerful man dropped his smile. “You avoided my question. What are you doing out here? The party is back in the village.”

“Ah, yes. The party. With the villagers- who all just love to have me around.” He spoke dryly. As much as he didn’t want to bring a sour mood to Alfred’s last night here, he couldn’t help his bitter feelings from slipping through.

“Hey,” Alfred nudged Arthur with his shoulder as he flopped down next to the elf, “I thought you promised you’d enjoy tonight. We’re both leaving this place tomorrow, aren’t we?”

_Going our separate ways, forever. How can I enjoy tonight when I’ll never see you again?_

But he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t ruin Alfred’s night, so he let out a forced laugh, “I’ve always enjoyed the peace of the forest more than being around those in the village. If I’m saying goodbye to anything, the woods feel right.” _I only wish I could tell you exactly how I feel about you, but I’m scared you’re last memory of me will be hatred._

“We had fun in these woods, didn’t we.” Alfred spoke after a moment, always cheerful. “Playing hide-and-seek, you showing me your awesome magic, you helping me figure out how to use a sword, and all those fun memories.”

Arthur closed his eyes, allowing fond memories of him and Alfred playing in the forest to wash over him. Even when Arthur was older, he was still emotionally as young as Alfred. His elven blood gave him an extended childhood. Eventually, his growth had halted, but he had still played with Alfred. He let the other watch him practice magic, and Alfred was never scared he’d hurt him.

It was nice. He was going to miss Alfred so much.

He sighed. “I’m going to miss you when we go our separate ways.”

He blinked, he had not meant to say that. He looked over to Alfred, to apologize for bringing down the mood, only to freeze.

Alfred was pale, his eyes wide open, and his mouth was hanging open. He looked shocked, surprised. Arthur began to panic, he had no idea what he did to stunned Alfred so.

“Alfred?” He asked, hesitant.

Alfred’s expression shifted, morphing into something that still seemed scared, but now there was a layer of what could only be sadness in it. “What do you mean ‘go our separate ways’?”

Now Arthur was frowning too. “Well, you’re going off on your adventure, we won’t be seeing each other after that-”

“I helped you pack your bags!” Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur flinched, bringing his arms up to hold his legs, confused. Why was Alfred getting so worked up, now of all times? “Yes? I’m not going to stay here when you’re gone. I’m fairly certain you’re the only reason these people haven’t ran me out-”

Alfred cut him off again, his emotions all over the place. “That’s not what I meant!” He shouted before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Why did you say we weren’t going together?”

“Because we aren’t?” Arthur asked, unsure what Alfred was playing at.

Quickly, Alfred clambered to the front of Arthur, staring straight into his eyes. “Are you telling me that _every time_ I’ve mentioned leaving the village, going on an adventure, even when we helped each other pack, you assumed I was going to let you just _leave me_?”

Arthur scooted backwards, getting defensive now. He had no idea what Alfred was getting at, he was becoming more and more confused by the second. “Well, yes? I don’t see why you’d take me with you- I was going to just travel around the Southern lands and-”

Alfred’s hands cupped his face as the man got impossibly close to him as he hissed, “So for years now, you thought I didn’t want you to come with me?”

He had no idea how to speak when Alfred was so close, so he just nodded. _Was Alfred insinuating what he thought he was-_

“Arthur,” He breathed out, a thumb rubbing against his cheek, “All my plans, all my ideas for adventure, you’re always supposed to be right there by my side. Why did you think you weren’t coming with me?”

He looked down, away from Alfred’s beautiful blue eyes. “I couldn’t think of a reason you’d want me to go with you-”

For the fourth time that night in the forest, Alfred cut him off. But this time, it wasn’t with his words. Alfred’s mouth was pressed against his, pushing into him, trying to tell Arthur exactly _why_ he wanted Arthur to go with him without saying the words.

And as emotionally stunted as he was, even Arthur could figure out what Alfred meant. And he was so, _so_ okay with it.

Arthur pressed back, moving his hands up to grip Alfred’s shirt as he gasped.

Alfred pulled away shortly, flushed and panting. “So, you’re reaction means you’re coming with me, right? No more of these stupid thoughts of wandering around on your own?”

Arthur let out a laugh, still in a small state of disbelief, “Yes, Alfred, yes. Thank you.”

The man laughed as he pulled Arthur close. “Why are you thanking me?” But he gave no time to answer before he was kissing him again.

Alfred brought no attention to the few tears that fell except to gently brush them away, and Arthur was grateful. He didn’t want to talk anymore, they had better things to do now.


	2. Continuing

Arthur pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily as he smiled up at Alfred. “I have a wonderful idea.” 

He raised his hand and ran it down Alfred’s chest, his smile changing to a smirk as Alfred hummed out a, “What?”

“We should,” he paused to lean up and kiss Alfred, “Go make out in front of everyone in the village. Imagine the scene it would cause _. _ ”

Alfred’s grin fell. “I don’t want them to hate you more.”

He snorted, “I’m not sure they can hate me less. Besides, I’m never coming back here again. I’ll be fine.”

Alfred dropped his head, leaning in to nuzzle Arthur’s neck as he sighed. “What about my parents?”

“They’ll continue to tolerate me. Please, Alfred, it’s our last night in town. I would kill to see the look on the baker’s face- he always hated me and adored you.” Arthur said as he sat up, pulling Alfred into his lap. “Come on, you wanted to celebrate with the town, let’s go celebrate.”

“You’re lucky you’re hot, Arthur. Fine.” 

His smirk widened as he stood, holding his hand out to help Alfred stand. “Oh, you didn’t tell me you thought _ that  _ about me. I’ll use that to my advantage.”

Alfred groaned as he accepted Arthur’s hand. “Where did that insecure dork go? He was nice to me-  _ he  _ didn’t mock me.”

He laughed as he turned to begin the walk back into town. “He disappeared as soon as his feelings were returned, Alfred. Now you get normal, snarky Arthur. You’re sure this is the one you’re going to take across the land with you?”

An arm was slung around his waist. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sure. Don’t worry about that. This is the one I’m used to.” A kiss was pressed to his head, right before Alfred grabbed a fistfull of his shirt and yanked him backwards. Alfred took off running, leaving him behind as he called, “Last one back to town has to saddle the horses in the morning!”

Arthur’s smirk melted into something softer as he took off after Alfred, laughing all the way. 

His future was looking bright.

 

“You cheated and you know it.” Alfred groaned as he tightened the saddle on the horse. 

“I did no such thing.” Arthur’s voice was sincere, but he knew the smug look on his face gave away his lie. 

“You totally casted a spell and made that root appear.” 

“And you had a head start, so even if I had used magic, it would have been even.” 

Alfred nudged Arthur from where he was placing their bags on the second horse. They were almost finished saddling the horses, which meant they would likely be leaving town just as the sun began to rise. 

Alfred hummed as he finished up the saddles, and the horses were fully loaded with supplies. The human began to lead one of the horses, Whinry, out of the stable, and Arthur followed with the second horse, Night.

Outside of the stables, Arthur watched as Alfred hopped up onto his horse, adjusting his position a little but obviously ready to head out. He had said goodbye to his parents back at their house, meeting Arthur at the stables in town were their horses had been kept. 

Taking both a deep breath and a few steps forward, Arthur rested his hand on the back of Whinry. Petting her, he avoided looking at Alfred as he told him, “You know, you can still back out. It’s okay if you changed your mind, I’ll be fine on my own-” He let out a squeak as Alfred pushed him away from Whinry. He watched, only a little ashamed, as Alfred strode towards him, looking quite angry. 

“Arthur James Kirkland, I’m not going to travel around the world without you, okay? Stop living in this world you’ve made up in your head where I secretly hate you in it or whatever it is, because it’s not true. Now, go get on your horse.” Alfred pulled him close, giving him a quick kiss before he gently pushed him towards Night. 

Arthur let out a soft laugh, “Sorry, just making sure you know what you’re getting into with me.”

Glancing up at Alfred, who had returned to his position on Whinry, he watched as the man rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’m pretty sure it’s you who’s going to be begging to leave me. I mean, in the twenty years I’ve known you, you’ve threatened me so many times.”

Arthur shrugged as he got comfortable on Night, “You deserve those threats. You can be a bit of an ass on occasion.”

“Well, you are what you eat.” Alfred said with a straight face.

It took Arthur a second to realize what he said, but once he fully processed the words, his face was inflamed. “You haven’t even- you’ve never done anything remotely close to that! I’m the second person you’ve ever kissed, you can’t make jokes like that!”

Alfred just started to laugh as he spurred Whinry onwards. Arthur begrudgingly followed, grumbling about how immature Alfred was. 

The man just continued to laugh before he spoke up, “We should get going if we want to get to the next town before nightfall. We need to start taking jobs and earn some credibility!” 

Arthur sighed and let Alfred lead the way, knowing that no matter what idiotic things the man would say, he’d still follow him anywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> you can send requests to my tumblr @inkwells-writing

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos are appreciated and comments are adored!!  
> you can send requests and get updates at my tumblr @inkwells-writing :D


End file.
